The Secret Dragon Rider
by justadream97
Summary: Placed after the second movie. This is about Hiccup and his newly acquired dragon rider friend that he has a crush on. No Hiccup/Astrid only Hiccup/OC. I do not own any character in this fanfic beside OC. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wind blowing through her hair and sun shining down on her pale porcelain skin that made her freckles disappear momentarily, Vianna smiled with her eyes closed while riding her trusty steed, Saphira, Named for her ice blue sapphire coloured eyes that Vianna loved so much. The sun almost made Vianna's light brown, with a hint of auburn, hair look like a Typhoomerang's fire and she loved it. IT fell loosely around her with nothing restraining it, she didn't like braids or helmets like other Vikings, and she liked free things.

Most girls her age would hate the way they looked but having grown up by herself with Saphira she didn't know how a 19 year old girl should act. Vianna loved her body and her life, of course there were a few things she wasn't happy about but overall she was proud of herself and her life. Vianna and Saphira liked to live alone they had each other and that was all they needed. They knew where they could find a village if they wanted a place to live but they liked to travel and that was that.

Vianna softly stroked Saphira's white scaly head and she purred slightly. "Let's make this ride fun girl." Saphira did one of her cute little dragon smirks and took off up higher into the clouds. Vianna laughed as Saphira did spirals and loops and sometimes just free-flying. Vianna reached up and ran her hand through the clouds. "Alright let's go back down now, Saph." Vianna instructed her dragon softly. Saphira softly flew down to a very small island that her and Vianna have been living on since they were run out of their other home on a different island which was about 4 years ago. Once Saphira landed Vianna slid off her back and began to walk to their makeshift home inside of a very roomy cave. There was a bed for Saphira off to the left and right next to it was a bed for Vianna and to the left there was a fire pit for cooking. All around the cave were things Vianna and Saphira collected over their years of flying together. Vianna laid down on her makeshift bed while Saphira curled up beside her.

"Out of all the places we've lived Saph I like this one the best." Vianna muttered with her eyes closed and hands behind her head. Saphira purred her response and laid her head on Vianna's lap. Vianna laughed a bit, "Hey." Saphira nudged her hand with her large nose. Vianna just smiled and began to scratch the top of her dragons head. Saphira purred and closed her eyes about to take her middle of the day nap. "I think I'll take one too." Vianna muttered softly as she slowly started to let her mind drift to sleep.

Shortly after she was woken up by a noise outside and Vianna sat straight up, eye wide and alert. Before she could say anything Saphira had run out of their home and as already investigating. "Saphira!" Vianna called running after her dragon. When she had caught up Saphira head was at the ground and sniffing a small opening in the trees. "Saphira, What is it?" Saphira grunted and started to walk off in the direction her nose was taking her. Vianna looked and saw that something, probably a dragon, had landed harshly there was walked off in the direction that Saphira was going. Saphira had her nose to the ground, tracking the lost dragon. No one else either than Saphira and Vianna lived on the island. Saphira stood up straight, eyes wide and ear perked, she found her target. Vianna caught up and looked at Saphira, "Saph, what are you staring at?" Vianna followed Saphira's stare and she looked to see a purple Deadly Natter lying on the ground with a hurt wing, "Oh my Gods..." Vianna said softly and started to walk towards it quietly. Saphira grunted and put her tail in front of Vianna's path, "Saphira, it's okay, it is only a teenager." Vianna stepped over her dragon's tail and approached the Deadly Natter slowly. Sensing her coming the natter sat up painfully and hissed and started to back up. "Shh..." Vianna soothed the dragon softly and approached with an outstretched hand, palm towards the dragon. The Natter stopped and looked at Vianna strangely. Vianna smiled softly, "It's alright." The Natter slowly calmed down and placed her nose against Vianna's hand. Vianna smiled and softly rubbed its nose. "See, you're alright. Now come on, let's get you fixed up." She smiled sweetly at the dragon and started to walk back towards the cave, the Natter slowly followed with Saphira taking up the rear.

Once back at the cave the Deadly Natter willingly laid out its injured wing, trusting Vianna. She quickly examined the wing and started to wrap the wound. The wound looked like some hole that went right through the Natter's wing. "What happened to you?" Vianna talked softly to the Deadly Natter as she finished up the bandage. The Deadly Natter thanked her by rubbing her nose against Vianna's cheek. "Well I guess that explains why you had a rough landing." Vianna talked to the Natter softly. The Natter then curled up on Saphira's bed and started to sleep. Saphira stared at the Deadly Natter from across the cave with a narrowed eye and a subtle growl coming from her throat. "Oh shush." Vianna quieted her dragon, "As soon as she is better she will leave okay?" Vianna said as she walked towards her dragon. Saphira just huffed as a response and laid down where she sat.

"Be a little more welcoming okay? I want you to be around more dragons and not just me." Saphira then looked at Vianna with an 'oh really?' look. While Vianna wanted to stay on her own with Saphira, Saphira thought it would be better to live among humans Ever since humans and dragons have become companions. "Oh don't give me that look you know why I don't want to go live with humans." Saphira just rolled her eyes and laid her head down. "Of course I had to get the dragon with attitude." Vianna turned and started to walk away from Saphira, just then Saphira had tripped Vianna with her tail and started to laughed, her mouth open wide with her gummy smile.

Vianna turned to look at her dragon after falling and slowly started to laugh. "You got me that time but you're not going to get me again!" Vianna yelled and jumped on her dragon. They rolled around on the cave floor play fighting and tickling. Quickly they both ran out of energy and it was just both of them on their backs on the cold cave floor breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. "I so won that." Vianna said and turned her head to look at her dragon. Saphira whipped her head to the side to look at her rider as if to say 'What?!' "Don't give me that look I so did!" Then Saphira just gave her a 'Sureee' look. Vianna just laughed and rolled over to be on her stomach and her dragon mimicked her.

"It's getting late, we better head to bed." Vianna said standing up. Saphira then looked at the young Deadly Natter in her bed. "Oh, just sleep on the floor tonight." Saphira looked at Vianna like 'Are you kidding me?' "And no I am not kidding you, stop being so high maintenance." Saphira grunted and just laid her head down as Vianna got into bed. "Night, Saph." Saphira purred her response as the two of them slowly went to sleep.

Flying high in the sky so peacefully, perfect weather on her perfect dragon. Vianna and Saphira were perfectly in sync then BANG Vianna was woken up harshly by Saphira, who was in a panic and had pushed Vianna off of her own bed. Saphira was nudging her with a scared look in her eye. "Saphira? Saph?! What is it?!" Saphira just kept nudging her up as if to say to come with her. "What happened?" Vianna quickly got up and looked at the Deadly Natter, it was still sleeping, thank the Gods. Saphira kept looking at the opening of the cave to Vianna, "Saphira calm down!" Vianna quickly jumped on Saphira's back and Saphira took off out of the cave. Vianna had no idea what was happening since Saphira was sneaking around. Why was Saphira sneaking around on their own island? What was there to be scared of? Then Saphira stopped and hid behind bushes that looked into the clearing where the Deadly Natter had its rough landing and there was- there was a-. Vianna couldn't believe her eyes. It was a dragon rider but it was its dragon that amazed her, it was a Night Fury!

"Bud, are you sure that Natter landed here?" The rider asked its dragon, the Night Fury nodded but then turned into defense mode immediately after, it had detected Vianna and Saphira. "What is it Toothless? Who's there? I know you're there." The rider called out while his dragon protectively wrapped itself around him. "Stay." Vianna whispered to Saphira and of course she didn't want to stay, she wanted to protect her rider in case anything went wrong but Saphira trusted her and she would be right here in case Vianna needed her. Vianna slowly stepped out of the bushes with her hands up. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The stranger asked. "I live here its better if I ask you what you are doing in my home!" Vianna snapped back, she did nothing to be spoken to harshly. The red-haired rider jumped back while the Night Fury growled. "You- you live here?" "Yes I live here." Vianna responded she could see the dragon rider examining her. "I'm not going to hurt your dragon, I am a dragon rider myself, and how else did you think I got here?" Vianna explained. The stranger's eyebrows rose, "Really? Then where is this dragon of yours?" Vianna shook her head, "Your name and your dragons name first." "My name is Hiccup, this is Toothless." The rider stepped away from his dragon, realizing that they weren't a threat. Vianna smiled, "I'm Vianna and this..." Saphira stepped out of the bushes and sat down by her rider's ride, "is Saphira." Vianna laughed a bit about how the dragon and his rider stared at Saphira, "But- but- but that's Night Fury! I think?" Hiccup exclaimed.


	2. What's the Plan

Chapter 2

Vianna just laughed at the shocked faces that her newly found friends had. Saphira snickered a bit, they loved freaking people out. Hiccup took a step forward to examine the white Night Fury; it's not very often that he sees a one let alone a white one. "Saphira is an albino." Vianna explained with a smile on her face. "B-but how?" Hiccup asked circling Saphira and she followed him with her eyes. Vianna just shrugged, "It is how we can together so I don't really question it." Hiccup stopped and looked at her, "How did you guys meet?" "Well I was only 10 years old, I've always loved animals so when I saw that her mother had abandoned her I had to keep her and my parents didn't approve so I ran away from home. They rejected her because she was white, but I thought she was beautiful." Vianna smiled and scratched the top of Saphira's head.

Hiccup then turned to Toothless, "Isn't this awesome bud! You're not the only one! This is amazing we can save the Night Fury's." Toothless just rolled his eyes dramatically and then walked up to Saphira quietly, she watched him with slits for eyes. As he got right up in her face, nose to nose, she blew a small plasma ball at him and he fell backwards, Saphira snickered. "Saph!" Vianna yelled, half laughing. "I guess she doesn't like him."

Vianna shrugged. Hiccup just looked at his dragon, "Really, that little plasma ball took you down." Toothless just got back up and shook off dirt and walked about 5 feet away and sat with his back to everyone. "Oh great here we go." Hiccup sighed, "Why do you have to be so moody?" Toothless whipped his head around to shoot Hiccup a glare.

Hiccup let his dragon cool down while he continued to examine Saphira, "She truly is remarkable." Saphira sat up straight a proud with a smug look on her face. Hiccup examined her tail closely, "Do you mind?" He asked Saphira and she just answered by blinking at him, signalling a yes. Hiccup then picked up the end of her tail and ran his hand all over it.

While Hiccup was occupied with Saphira he didn't notice that Vianna and gone over to Toothless and was standing in front of him, talking to him. She laughed a bit and glanced at his tail, "Hey Hiccup, what happened to Toothless' tail?" Hiccup looked over, "Oh uh, heh." He scratched the back of his head, "Well uh actually I did that to him." Vianna looked surprised and then looked at Toothless, "That is a lot of trust." Hiccup nodded and started to walk over to them.

"Berk was getting attacked by dragons that night and I wanted to do something, I've never killed a dragon and my chief Dad was disappointed. So I shot at Toothless, I didn't kill him obviously and when I found him the next day still in the net and hurt," Hiccup shrugged. "I just couldn't do it." "Wait you live on Berk? Wait! You're the Dragon Tamer?!" Vianna said in shock. "I didn't think you would be so young." She cocked her head to the right. Hiccup laughed nervously, "Heh, yeah that's me." "I've never heard of anyone turning a whole village into a place where dragons and humans can coexist." Vianna said amazed. Hiccup just nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, was there a reason why you and Toothless came here?" Vianna asked. Hiccup's eyes widened, "Right! Toothless, this is where the Deadly Natter landed?" Toothless just nodded. Vianna laughed a bit, "You could've asked me, there is nothing that happens on this island that I don't know about. The Natter is in my cave resting, it was injured." Hiccup looked at her, "Really? That Natter just took off after being spooked, but how did it get injured?" Vianna shrugged, "It was a hole right through the wing, which explains its rough landing here." Hiccup nodded, "Could you take us to her?" Vianna nodded and started to walk with Hiccup by her side and their dragons trailing behind.

"Our cave is just up here." Vianna pointed. "Can I ask how you got her to calm down? That Natter doesn't listen to anyone." Hiccup asked curiously. Vianna looked at him and shrugged, "It wasn't anything special I can tell you that. But I guess she saw how Saphira and I were and she realized how much she needed my help, it looked like she trusted me instantly. Plus Natters have a spot on their neck that if you scratch it, it calms them down instantly." Hiccup nodded, "She's young and doesn't listen to anyone on Berk, but she should've grown out of that, some were afraid that she would never. Thanks."

Vianna nodded with a smiled as their cave came into view and her and Saphira was in first. The Deadly Natter was awake and scratching her back on the cave wall, Vianna laughed, "Hey Girl." The Natter instantly ran up to her and nuzzled her. Then as Hiccup walked in the Natter went on the defense. "Whoa whoa, it's okay, shh." Vianna held her hands up in the air and slowly lowered them, the Natter's eyes followed her hands and she slowly calmed down. "That was amazing." Hiccup commented. "Does she have a name?" Vianna asked. Hiccup shook his head, "Their rider gives them names, and this one doesn't have one yet." "How sad." Vianna said quietly and scratched the Natter's neck.

"You guys could stay awhile if you want." She offered her guests. Hiccup looked at Toothless and shrugged, "Sure why not, but not for long I have a lot of stuff to do back on Berk." Vianna nodded. Saphira looked over to see Toothless in her bed, and that did not sit well with her, she walked over and swung her tail at Toothless, hitting him in the head and he shot up and glared at Saphira, she glared right back. "Hey Bud, that is hers." Hiccup called out as he and Vianna sat by a newly started fire. Toothless just grunted and got out of the bed while Saphira got in and got comfortable. "So, did Toothless get even with you?" She laughed a bit and motioned to Hiccups leg. Hiccup laughed a bit, "That is exactly what he did." "So what did you mean that you had a lot of stuff to do today?" Vianna asked, leaning back. "Well, it's not just today its everyday, ever since my Dad died and I became Chief I've been a lot busier." Vianna just looked at him, "Hiccup, I'm so sorry." Hiccup waved her off, "Don't worry about it, there was no way you could know." "Stoick the Vast. I've heard a lot of stories about him too, he was very brave." Vianna commented and Hiccup nodded, "He was."

Vianna changed the subject, "So what is Berk like now?" "Well, everyone has their own dragon, but they have to be old enough, the dragons and the riders. We have a whole place for housing the dragons and breeding some dragons that are close to be extinct. It's really amazing." Hiccup told her. "And you made it all happen." Vianna smiled, "It must be awesome to live there, to have everyone know who you are." Hiccup shrugged, "Not when they want to kill me or ruin all of Berk." "Oh yikes, that's happened?" "Yeah but we all teamed up and took care of it." Hiccup finished.

"So do all of the dragons on Berk have saddles? Or does Toothless only have one because of his tail, amazing work by the way." Hiccup laughed nervously, "Heh thanks, and um yeah I would say all of them have saddles." Vianna nodded and noticed him looking at Saphira. "I still can't believe that there was another Night Fury out there." Hiccup whispered. "And one like her, she's really amazing." Vianna smiled, "Thanks."

"So how do you plan on getting that Natter back to Berk with it injured like that?" Vianna asked looked at the Deadly Natter that was lying down next to Saphira. Hiccup scratched his head thinking, "That was what I was thinking about too." "Could always wait till it's healed but that could be awhile." Vianna commented and Hiccup nodded, "Yeah the sooner we get her back the better but Toothless can't carry her on his own for that long." "How long were you looking for her?" Vianna asked curiously. "Every since she left at lunch yesterday." Hiccup answered. "Really? Berk is that far from here?" Hiccup just nodded. "Hm." They were both thinking. "I guess me and Saphira could help you bring her back since she seems pretty calm with us and could make sure she doesn't freak out again." Hiccup just nodded, "If you did that would be awesome, we can't have her fly off again but I guess we learned the hard way." Vianna laughed a bit, "Yeah and then we'll just come back home after." Hiccup looked at her, "Or you could stay and live in Berk."


End file.
